


The Arrangement

by TajaReyul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TajaReyul/pseuds/TajaReyul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Katie had an arrangement, until everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Arrangement

Katie and Oliver had an arrangement that suited them well. From the beginning of training camp through the end of the postseason (or at least when Puddlemere and Portree had both been eliminated), they were fierce rivals. Between seasons, they shagged like rabbits. They shagged often and creatively in every possible position and place.

During the season, it was a different story. Oliver had a stable of groupies with whom he was seen out and about. Katie, too, was seen being squired about by a variety of wizards. Once the season was over, they only had eyes (and hands, and mouths) for each other. Until it all changed.

When Oliver woke up in St. Mungo's after a match against the Falmouth Falcons, Katie sat by his bed. 

“The Healers couldn't reach your parents. I told them I was your fiancée,” she answered his unasked question.

“Why--?”

“You took a nasty hit, Ollie. The entire Falmouth team is suspended and under review. The Healers say...” she cleared her throat. “They say you won't ever play again.”

“Sod that.”

“My reaction exactly, but you've a long, hard recovery ahead. You're out for the rest of this season and the next as well. Maybe the next two or three.”

“I still don't understand why it's you that's here. Surely Coach or one of the trainers could have spared the time...”

“You've been out for three days.”

Oliver was taken aback. “Didn't you have a match yesterday?”

“The Prides did, but I'm grounded.”

“For what?” His tone was sharp, offended on her behalf.

“I'm pregnant, Ollie.”

“What!? How the bloody hell did that happen?”

She smirked. “The usual way.”

“Is it...mine?”

“Of course it is, you daft prick,” she snapped. Then she took a breath and sighed. “There was a defective batch of the contraceptive potion. I'm not the only Quidditch player who's out for the season.”

Oliver was silent for a long minute, considering. “Katie,” he finally said, “I realise I don't have a lot to bring to the table at the moment, but I can give you my name.”

She laughed shortly. “Ollie, d'you think I care about wagging tongues? You just get yourself back into flying form.”

“I'm nae good enough for ye now that I'm,” he waved the only hand he could move, “this?” His Scottish burr became more pronounced.

“That's not it at all,” she protested.

“Do ye nae think the timing on this is just a wee bit fortuitous? Haven't we been dancing around this long enough? And will ye nae set aside your bluidy pride long enough to make an honest wizard of me?”

“You mean it?”

“Do I need tae take out a full page advert in _The Prophet_? I love ye. Will ye marry me?”

She nodded, eyes brimming.

“Good. Didn't want to make a liar of ye,” he teased.

“Don't make me hex you. Fiancée or not, that'd get me tossed out on my ear.”


End file.
